Something to Say
by Killer Angel
Summary: [EDITED!] A very very short and sweet story on the relationship between Hermione and Sirius trying to survive the war. Someone told me they thought it was kind of sad, but it's ending is intended to be happy. AU: Sirius lives! [HGxSB]


**A/N: Hello! I decided that, although it's old and my writing has hopefully improved, this story is my favorite thing that I have ever written. So, I decided I would edit this and tweak it to make it even better.**

**This was done for a class assignment in ninth grade (but I changed the names and some details for the one I turned in for class, of course). The assignment was to write a piece of "sudden fiction," which is why this was so short. The only requirements were that it was to be no longer than three paragraphs, and that you had to use the line "The had nothing to say to each other." in it somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter Universe, and the line "They had nothing to say to each other" came from my teacher.**

* * *

_Something to Say_

They had nothing to say to each other. The depression was beginning to get to them, and the gloomy England weather was not doing much to help. Their previously seemingly insignificant differences had suddenly begun to appear insurmountable. She glanced at him and saw that he was looking right back at her. They were each temporarily content to merely sit in the presence of the other, yet the tension between them was so thick it could be felt from miles away. They were afraid that their relationship would have to come to an end. They wouldn't be able to go on like this. Hermione Granger and Sirius Black each took one more look at the other before letting out simultaneous sighs, filled with the pain and sorrow they had yet to voice.

It had been a week since that fateful April day, when the world took a turn for the worse. The day the war ended should have been a cause for celebration, and for many it was, but not for them. Not for those in the Order, or anyone else truly involved in the fight. The victory was great, but the losses seemed even greater. The number of friends found among the many casualties was too high to count, or perhaps there was simply no one willing to try. Not only had so many so close to them lost their lives, but few of the survivors remained the same. Harry may have faced up against Voldemort for the final time and lived to tell the tale... but he was so different now. Like a ghost. Talking to him was like trying to talk to a wall, only, a wall had more chance of responding. Although Sirius and Hermione also mourned those lost, they recognized that death was part of a necessary battle. A battle for their freedom. They had won, but it is impossible to go through a battle like that and come out exactly the same as you were before. They knew this now from experience. An experience they sometimes wish had never occurred. They knew this, because they were perhaps the most changed of all.

A battle like that matures you. It makes you rethink you priorities in life. Their concerns had changed, and these changes had the risk of tearing them apart, but they still both felt the same strong emotions that they had cherished so dearly before. They both still felt the love, and they knew it would never fully leave, but neither was sure that they really wanted it too. Neither truly wanted what they had to end, but they were afraid that no matter what they tried, it would. People don't like to try things if they feel that they're going to fail. They don't realize that it's impossible to win if you don't at least give the best attempt you've got. So instead, they sat there on the cold rock by the shore for just a little longer. The waves crashed against the hard stone, and only the change of the tide and the slight setting of the sun indicated that any time had passed at all. Gradually, their hands met, and they knew that they both wanted to stay. Hermione was the first to break the silence with her soft, gentle, distant voice. Suddenly, they both had a lot to say.


End file.
